My Sun
by Kisses.in.the.dark95
Summary: A different take on new moon after Edward leaves, Jake has already phased and finds Bella on the forest floor. Jake now feels the need to help fix Bella and make her whole again whilst trying to get her to admit she's in love with him all while Victoria is seeking revenge. Please read and review let me know what you think x


**Hey guys this is my first twilight fix let me know what you think and if I should continue thank love always KissesInTheDark95**

He left me laying in the middle of a forest floor. I can't get up, I can't move and I sure as hell don't know what to do. He golden coloured eyes haunt me still as lay here amount the shrubs. I don't know how long it's been since he left me. He was always worried about me because I was a fragile human but he still left me. I can here something moving I'm the bushes around me but I can't comprehend what it is but I know I'm in danger again. I try to sit up but I still can't move, I try and move my head from side to side and manage to get a glimpse of something flashing in between the trees and I know of only one creature that can move that fast and know deep down inside I know that I'm screwed. I look around and see a blur of fire red behind the flashes. Victoria!

She's come to finish me off, the Cullen's have left me and there is no one else left to save me. I didn't get to say goodbye to my mum, dad, Phil, Jake, Billy or any of the friends I made at school. Everyone is going to think that I just ran off and left after the Cullen's disappeared. I have no idea what to do, do I scream or try and run? I know neither option will work she's a vampire she's stronger, faster and has super human hearing. I look around trying to spot her in the trees again only this time she's on the ground standing a few feet in front of me, slowly stalking toward playing this whole ordeal out.

"The poor fragile human girl has been left all alone by the one she loves but only he doesn't love you anymore, either way this will still be fun for me." She says in the girly voice that grates on my nerves. She's now standing over the top of me smiling sarcastically at me like I'm a small child. "I am going to finish what James started. I'm going to torture you worse then anything he had in mind. You see he was the one who'd keep me a slight bit sane through everything thing only your boyfriend killed him. I don't know what someone like him would see in someone as weak and pathetic as you." She finished by standing on my leg effectively breaking the bones in it and I scream out in pain.

"Bells!" I hear screamed through the forest. Jake! He can't find me like this Victoria will kill him, I can't let him die because of me. Victoria picks up a rock off the floor and taunts me with it before scrapping it down my arm leaving a trail of blood running down my arm and another scream leaves my mouth. "Bells I'm coming I promise I'll find you."

"You got lucky this time little girl I can smell the dogs coming after you, who knew you would attract so much supernatural attention. But I promise you as well little Isabella I will always find you." She whispered in my ear before darting off into the trees. I have no idea what she meant but right now I just didn't care there was so much pain cursing through my body and I couldn't be bother thinking straight.

"Jake run get out of here, leave me!" I tried screaming to him but it was too late there he was standing in front of me in only a pair of cutoffs on, looking a lot buffer then I remember and shaking he must be freezing. "Jake, you... You're beautiful." I whispered.

"Fuck Bells you're losing too much blood, Sam go back to Charlie and call an ambulance I'm going to have to carry her back her leg looks broken and her arm is bleeding bad." All I heard was a grunt in reply. "Bells honey I'm going to lift you up ok, we're going to go back to Charlie and get you some help. I promise you Bells I won't leave you ever again." I look at up him as he picks me up and my head lolls to the side, my eyes slowly closing over. "Stay with Bells please, I love you." I hear him say in a broken whispered before I pass out.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed and Charlie sitting next to me.

"Thank god kiddo, you scared me half to death. You've been out for three days, poor Jake has been here everyday waiting for you to wake up, his the one who found you do you remember?"

"I remember dad is he still here? I'd like to talk to him, to say thanks?" Charlie nodded and left to go get him, I needed to know if Jake seen Victoria out there, I don't understand why she left him alive when she could hear and smell him in the forest as well, and this other guy Sam? Who is he and why was he there? I have so many questions.


End file.
